Gdyby
by Ignise
Summary: Inne zakończenie bitwy w "Zaćmieniu".


**Trochę inne spojrzenie na bitwę w „Zaćmieniu".**

Bitwa trwała. Tam, na polanie, ale też i tutaj, w górach. Gdzie było gorzej? Gdzie było niebezpieczniej? Nie miałam pojęcia. A jeśli miałabym zdecydować, gdzie w tym momencie chciałabym być, także bym nie wiedziała. Czy tam byłoby mi lepiej? Czy tam nie doszłoby do sytuacji, jaka rozgrywała się tutaj?

Drżałam ze strachu, oparta o skałę. Tutaj też walczyli. Walczyli na śmierć i życie, a powodem byłam ja. Jak mogłam być taką egoistką, żeby do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłam narażać Edwarda? Jak mogłam błagać go o zostanie ze mną? To było podłe. To było nieczułe. Całkowicie bezmyślne.

Edward walczył z Victorią, nie mając szans. Co z tego, że czytał jej w myślach? Co z tego, że robił wszystko, żeby ją zniszczyć? Ona była sprytna, przebiegła. Zdeterminowana, żeby pokonać, zniszczyć. Była maszyną do zabijania. Jaki sens miało udawanie, że Edward ma jakiekolwiek szanse? Jaki sens miało udawanie, że on przeżyje? Ale głupie serce nie wierzyło. Serce wiedziało, że jeśli zginie Edward, zginie i ono. Jeśli nie byłoby już Edwarda, świat nie miałby sensu. Musiałam zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby go uratować.

Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Edward próbował unicestwić przeciwniczkę. Seth walczył z pomocnikiem Victorii, Rileyem. Tylko sama Victoria próbowała się do mnie przemknąć. Miotała się w tę i z powrotem, ale Edward jej nie przepuszczał. Był silny, ale nie wystarczająco. Widziałam, jak jego ruchy stają się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe, jak na jego twarz wpełza zrezygnowanie. On wiedział, że nie ma szans, wiedziałam to i ja. Musiałam coś zrobić, po prostu musiałam.

Osunęłam się po skalnej ścianie. U jej podnóża znalazłam mnóstwo kamieni. Wiedziałam, że to żałosne, ale wzięłam kilka do ręki i zaczęłam rzucać nimi w Victorię. Pewnie nawet tego nie poczuła, ale lekko ją zdezorientowałam. Widząc, jak nieporadnie bombarduję ją odłamkami skały, zdziwiła się, ale już po chwili obnażyła zęby. Była wściekła. Prawie słyszałam to, co chciała powiedzieć. Chciała się mnie pozbyć. Szargałam jej reputację. W nią nie będzie rzucał kamieniami jakiś marny człowieczek. Zanim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, usłyszałam krzyk Edwarda:

- Bella, nie!

Victoria z prędkością pocisku wystrzeliła w moją stronę. Już widziałam, jak na mnie wpada, łamiąc mi wszystkie kości. Już widziałam, jak jej zęby zaciskają się na moim gardle. Zamknęłam oczy, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na swoją śmierć. Czy umieranie boli? A co z moimi bliskimi? Co z Edwardem? Egoistyczna cząstka mnie nakazała mi mieć nadzieję, że, jak to sobie obiecywał, kiedy już umrę, on także zginie. Nie wyobrażałam sobie bycia gdziekolwiek bez niego. Niebo bez Edwarda nie byłoby niebem. Nie mogłam utracić jego bliskości.

Już czułam pęd powietrza, muskający moją twarz, kiedy Victoria odbiła się ostatni raz od ziemi, by zadać cios. Edward coś krzyczał. Zacisnęłam mocniej powieki. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocham, ale nie byłam w stanie otworzyć ust. Czekałam biernie na śmierć. Takie było przeznaczenie. Nic już nie mogłam poradzić.

I wtedy huknęło zdrowo, jakby gdzieś obok mnie uderzył piorun. Trzaski, jakby ktoś rozrywał blachę. A później cisza. Nic, tylko cisza. Umarłam? Bałam się poruszyć. Bałam się otworzyć oczy. Było cicho, za cicho. Co się stało? Czemu nic nie słychać? Czy to właśnie jest śmierć? Nawet nie poczułam uderzenia. Nadal kucałam z dłońmi pełnymi kamieni. Więc nie umarłam. Więc co...?

Gdzieś niedaleko zawył wilk. Zawył tak rozpaczliwie, że ten dźwięk przeszył mnie całkowicie. Ogarnął mnie niewyobrażalny strach, niewypowiedziana rozpacz. Zorientowałam się, że po policzkach płyną mi łzy. Zmusiłam się do otwarcia oczu.

Nadal byłam w tym samym miejscu, koło tej samej skały, ale nie widziałam wyraźnie otoczenia. Coś ciemnego wisiało w powietrzu. Chwilę później do moich nozdrzy dotarł duszący smród. Zaczęłam kaszleć. Znałam ten zapach. Znałam ten dym. To palił się wampir. Czy Edward zabił Victorię? Czy to Edward stał tam, w oddali, pochylając się nad ogniem? Wytężyłam wzrok, ale nie potrafiłam zobaczyć dokładnie. Podniosłam się na drżących nogach i chwiejnie ruszyłam przed siebie, rozglądając dookoła. Byłam zrozpaczona. Edward powinien już przy mnie być, powinien mnie objąć, powinien pocieszyć i zapewnić, że już wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale tego nie zrobił.

Gdzieś przez dymną zasłonę zobaczyłam na ziemi rudy lok, który już chwilę później zajął się ogniem. Zatem Victoria nie żyła. Udało mi się ją rozproszyć. Edwardowi udało się ją zabić. Podążałam z prawie uśmiechem w stronę postaci stojącej niedaleko. Nasze zmartwienia się skończyły. Victoria miała już nigdy więcej nam nie przeszkodzić. Ale nadal czegoś nie rozumiałam. Skoro Edwardowi nic nie było, powinien do mnie podejść. Może doszedł do wniosku, że już nigdy więcej nie chce mnie widzieć? A może stało się coś na polanie? Może zginął ktoś z jego - z naszych - najbliższych? Może nie mógł uwierzyć, że kogoś już nie ma? Kochałam wszystkich i płakałabym za każdym z osobna, gdyby coś mu się stało. Ale w tym momencie najważniejszy był Edward. To Edwarda kochałam najmocniej, to z nim chciałam spędzić resztę życia. Jeżeli rzeczywiście coś się stało, musiałam być z nim, wesprzeć go.

Pokonałam kilka ostatnich metrów i zatrzymałam się przed wysoką postacią odwróconą do mnie tyłem. Stal pochylony. Zatem było źle, komuś musiało się coś stać. Czy to kochanej Alice? Pięknej Rosalie, silnemu Emmettowi, czy niezrównoważonemu, ale genialnemu Jasperowi? Spokojnemu i opanowanemu Carlisle'owi, czy też niezastąpionej Esme? A może - poczułam ukłucie w sercu - może coś stało się mojemu Jacobowi?

- Edward, ja...

Postać odwróciła się. To nie był Edward. To był Seth. Pogubiłam słowa.

- Bello... - zaczął. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby niewyobrażalnie cierpiał. Jakby stracił kogoś bliskiego.

- Seth? - odzyskałam głos. - Co się stało? Gdzie jest Edward?

- Edward... Edwarda nie... Edward...

- Edward! - krzyknęłam, obracając się w stronę lasu. Chyba naprawdę coś stało się na polanie, skoro nawet nie powiedział mi, że idzie.

Zagłębiłam się w puszczę, poszukując go i nawołując. Jednak nie zrobiłam nawet stu kroków, kiedy drogę zastąpił mi Seth.

- Nie znajdziesz Edwarda - powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem.

- Jak to...? - zatrzymałam się, wstrząśnięta. Czy już nie chciał mnie znać?

Seth nabrał powietrza.

- Edward... Edward walczył dzielnie. Ale on nie żyje.

- Nie... nie żyje? On... on... nie... to niemożliwe...

To nie mogło być prawdą. Świat bez Edwarda nie istniał, przecież on zawsze tu gdzieś był. Nie, Seth kłamał. Edward unicestwił Victorię, położył kres naszym zmartwieniom. Niby co mogło mu się stać?

Wróciłam do obozowiska. Seth krzyczał za mną, ale nie słuchałam go. Rozglądałam się. On musi gdzieś tu być, m u s i.

- Bello, nie znajdziesz go - usłyszałam głos za sobą. Seth podszedł tak cicho, że nie zorientowałam się, kiedy. - On odszedł.

Coś mi się nie zgadzało, ale niby dlaczego Seth miał mnie kłamać? Oczy zaszły mi łzami. Zaczełam tracić ten cień nadziei, że Edward jeszcze tu gdzieś jest.

- Przecież zabił Victorię, przecież...

- Bella, jego już nie ma - Seth pokręcił głową ze łzami w oczach. - Spłonęli oboje.

* * *

A gdyby, właśnie w ten sposób, Bella została sama? Czy wtedy spędziłaby resztę życia z Jacobem? Nie wiadomo. Możemy się tylko domyślać.


End file.
